Zutara Week Shorts
by batz108
Summary: Just a few shorts from Zutara 2010. I haven't wrote all of them yet because I'm lazy!lol Please read and review; I'm always looking for critique!


D2: Change

Zutara Week

Modern AU

**A DAY AT THE MALL**

Today was gonna be a fun day…for the girls. Sokka hated going shopping with the girls. He could stay in the mall all day _himself ,_but with Katara and Suki there – it was pure torture. Luckily, he had his two best friends there to suffer with him. Zuko and Aang tagging along was probably the only reason he hadn't had some form of mental breakdown yet.

The girls were busying themselves clawing through the racks and shelves of the store for costumes. The teens highschool was making the homecoming a Halloween theme. For the girls, that meant more options which for the boys meant trouble. More options meant more time bench warming outside of the dressing rooms.

Aang didn't seem to mind though – he was oddly patient. He was the peacemaker in the group. He was always happy, patient, calm, and silly. Sokka didn't really understand his ways sometimes. Especially when he found out that he was a vegetarian. The young watertribe teen shuddered at the thought of life without meat. Besides being so patient all the time, Sokka suspected one of the main reasons he came was to see his little sister. He always had had a crush on her. But, after middle school – he got over it for the most part. That didn't necessarily mean that he wouldn't jump for the chance to see her in dressing up either though.

Zuko was just there to hang with the group. That and help the girls out. Katara was his date for the dance and she insisted he put in his two cents. It took a bit of convincing on his part so she added that they would go wherever he wanted afterwards. So, that's how he ended up sitting with the other boys.

Between the seemingly never-ending fashion show's models appearances, the guys talked about their girlfriends and school and what not. They had seen several dresses and costumes already and were getting tired.

"I think I found what I'm gonna wear!" came a shrill cry from Suki.

She waltzed out with a halter dress on. The silky dress came a little past her knee, showing off her smooth legs. From the top down to right below her breasts was a solid black. The bottom half contrasted with a splattered paint design consisting of lie green, pearl white, and a charcoal.

"Wow, Suki. You look great!"

"Yeah."

"Totally hot!"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks," Suki playfully replied to her friend's approval.

Meanwhile, Katara had been thinking of getting a costume instead of a dress. The guys had been too distracted with Suki to see what Katara had picked out.

Suki turned to Aang and asked, "Hey Aang. Do you think -? Uh, Aang?"

Aang stared wide eyed to the right. Sokka, Suki, and Zuko looked over to see what Aang was gaping at to see Katara in her costume. Her _Catwoman _costume. Sokka's eyes bulged as he looked at what his sister was wearing – or what little she was wearing. The outfit left little to imagination. The shining obsidian leather stuck to her curves like a leech. Her dark skin peeked out through the various curves. That was all you could register before Zuko and Sokka sprang into action.

"So what do you th – _oof!_"

Zuko and Sokka took their jackets and tackled Katara to the ground covering her up.

"What the hell, Katara? You can't go prancing around the mall half naked! Espeacially not when you are with me. You really couldn't expect to go walk in school with this thing on can you?" Sokka ranted.

"Oh, calm down. You can walk around half naked at the beach. Besides,I'm old enough to –"

"Old enough to be kidnapped and beaten and-and"

"It was a joke, bonehead!" she retorted rolling her eyes.

Zuko cut in between the sibling's banter, "Either way you need to go CHANGE!"

"Fine," the girl huffed.

Zuko and Sokka walked back to their seats where they saw Suki tugging on Aang's already oversized ears. The two heard them arguing. Aang was screaming something about Suki poking him in the eye while Suki was muttering something about how she didn't know how Toph put up with him. Shaking their heads laughing at the scene, the two remaining teens waited on Katara. She eventually picked out an azure tube dress that matched her eyes.

Turned out the day wasn't as boring Zuko thought it would be…

~**END**~


End file.
